Our new assistant
by Demmie
Summary: My take on what will happen in series 3, our beloved Doctor finds someone to travel with, but she's a little different to other humans.. tenth Doctor as if you cant guess.
1. Soraya Mathews

**Author's note:** hey everyone. I got this idea just after i heard the news of Billie Piper's departure from our beloved Doctor Who. This is my take on what will happen in the 3rd series. a new companion to an old doctor...

Its up to you if Rose dies or just leaves. i just havent said because i dont want Rose to die, or leave the series, but i cannot really influence Billie Piper to stay.

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly i dont own Doctor who, neither do i own David Tennant. which is such a bummer...

* * *

Soraya, or Ray to most, ran down the old beaten track that curved its way towards the old abandoned business district that stood without a whisper to the place. Her long brown hair was streaked with red, and it whipped across her face as she ran, desperate to get to her destination. 

She knew who she wanted to meet, she knew why she was brought here, but she didn't know why it was her to meet him. He was an enigma to her, she had never laid eyes upon him in her short life neither did she know his name, but a word would drop from her mouth as easily as if she had said it everyday of her life.

_Doctor_

That one word shot a myriad of emotions through her, mystery, intrigue, the need to protect and the need to help. She knew not why she had these emotions, they were something that were dredged up from her dream.

Rounding a corner, she halted as her ice blue eyes lay upon the old abandoned building, a warehouse that used to be used for textiles. She slowly walked up to the rusted door that would give her sanctuary, but would also mean her world would be turned upside down. A creak of the door meant that she was truly inside, and now her eyes focused on the raised platforms that stood against gravity above her.

Her delicate hands traced up the old railings, and her red converse all stars shoes traced their way on the old metal grating. One step, two steps, three steps, she kept on climbing, though nothing was here. She knew that he wasn't here yet. Finally she saw the large grating before her, and the second story that surveyed the warehouse floor.

"**Doctor?" **she called out **"Doctor?" **she called once more. Her voice echoed around the building, an eerie silence greeted her as she looked frantically around. **"You have to be here, I saw you, my dreams promised that you would be here!" **she shouted angrily, before stifling back a tear and calming herself.

_Please be here Doctor….._**"please be here"** she whimpered quietly. Her gaze had travelled down towards the floor, her ice blue eyes watering with unshed tears.

For several long moments, she was left to herself, nothing but silence graced her path. Then soft footsteps could be heard, and her gaze travelled behind her, and she held her breath as the man stepped out from the shadows.

His long trench coat was, as always, gracing his shoulders, and his spiky brown hair was shabby as it always was, but somehow, Ray thought that it was one of the key ingredients for the doctor to be himself. His warm brown eyes looked curiously at her, and confusion could be seen on his features.

_He doesn't know who I am, and I don't know him. But I do know him, I swear I do._ she thought in concentration, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in each and every detail of him.

"**you are exactly as I dreamed you to be, everything, even down to the spiky hair"** she whispered casually, walking towards him. Her right hand reached out and her fingers delicately touched his cheek, as if to make him more corporal. She was just a little shorted than he was, maybe only an inch.

"**who are you?" **an obvious question, but something she never expected from him, not form a being such as him **"How do you know me, I haven't met you before?" **he stated, it was more a question, but somehow, it sounded like a fact.

Just a fact, one of billions that would always come to light. **"Doctor? How come I have seen you in my dreams? For years now I have studied every detail of your face, every shade of your hair, every detail I could get, and yet I don't know who you truly are. I don't even know your name but a word always escapes my lips whenever I think of you" **she said, rather hurriedly, and she doesn't know why.

He stares at her, her ice blue eyes looking straight into his brown ones, as he looked her up and down, as if scrutinising her. Her black tank top moved elegantly as her quickened breathing showed she had been running shortly before. Her blue jeans were dimmed in the poor lighting of the warehouse, but even that didn't stop him from seeing her features. Her eyebrows were shaped beautifully, her lips full and a pale shade of pink. Her short fringe was lined with red, permanent colouring he guessed, and that shade carried itself throughout her long, straight, brown hair.

"**why have you come here?" **he asks her, just wanting to finalise her reasons to be there

"**I don't know why I am here, but I dreamed of this day, and I've waited so long to be here." **Ray whirled around as the door to the warehouse clanged against it's frame. **"No" **she breathed, before turning back to the Doctor. **"you must go, you must leave" **she said frantically to him, running to the railings to look down at the ground floor.

"**Why? Why must I leave here?" **The Doctor grabbed her arm after he stepped over to her, spinning her around to meet his gaze. The anger in his voice and eyes quickly ebbed away as he saw the fear in hers.

"**because your in danger Doctor, they want you" **Ray's gaze was transfixed to the Doctor's before a shout from below broke that moment.

"**Up there!" **a deep, gruff voice sounded from the ground floor, and the Doctor could see three figures in bouncer-type gear, black suits and high-collared white shirts. The Doctor held fast onto Ray's arm as he pulled her firmly but gentle enough for her to realise before she fell.

He could hear the innumerable footsteps that seemed to resound all around them, the Doctor's hand still held onto the girl's arm as he saw the TARDIS, and he smiled, his old favourite, the total constant in his life. _Why cant everything in my life be as constant as her? _he asks himself, but didn't get a chance to answer himself or have an interesting conversation including himself and himself about this universal dilemma. A shriek behind him made his eyes tear away from the TARDIS and look behind him, as the girl's voice pierced his hearing.

Behind them, one of the men had taken out a gun, a twenty-first century one, that fitted with the time they were in, and fired a shot at them, narrowly missing himself and the girl. _What is her name? _he thought frustrated, as he slammed his hand on the TARDIS door and dragging them both into the safety of the blue box.

Letting go of the girl's arm, the Doctor proceeded to fiddle around with the controls of the TARDIS and the central column seemed to burst into life, the light flickering around them as the familiar sounds of flight came to the Doctor. A grateful 'Yes' escaped his mouth as it happened.

Ray looked around her in awe, her ice blue eyes reflecting some of the cyan colour of the ambient lighting. She took in every detail, the grating, the copper, the metal, everything, it seemed so alien and yet so familiar to her…..she hated the feeling of déjà vu. She looked back at the door that she came through, sure that it didn't look this big from the outside, she was absolutely sure of it.

The doctor walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly and turn to him. She instantly relaxed when she saw his face, something that surprised him so much. **"What's your name?" **he asked her, the anger that was in his voice was but a mere memory now, as his tone was calm and comforting.

She stared for a little while before shaking her head and replying **"It's Soraya, Soraya Mathews" **she said, looking down towards the grating **"but everyone calls me Ray" **she added, before looking up to him again.

Blue met brown, and the gaze intensified. Something in her eyes made him stay in that gaze, as if she had something that no-one else had. This was short-lived though as the TARDIS was set down once more, and the Doctor passed her to open the doors.

Outside, he was met with a bustling city centre, full of people and noise. Turning around, he saw that Ray had followed him out and smiled at her surroundings. She saw his unspoken question and laughed a little. **"Abertawe, Swansea to you" **she said, stifling back a giggle as his questioning look gave way to confusion at the strange language she had just spoken, and the TARDIS didn't translate for him. She decided to enlighten him before going further **"its called Welsh, seeing as you are in Wales, you might as well hear it" **she said.

Ray started walking, and thrust her hands into her front pockets as she did so, loving the warm feeling that fell upon her skin as the sun washed over her. Her hair moved silently to brush against her arms, tickling her skin. She looked to her side, and saw that the Doctor had followed her, his own hands in his trousers, his trench coat being held back by his arms.

"**I suppose.." **he started **"that maybe, we'll need to figure out what exactly happened back there" **he declared to her, flashing her a trademark grin, as if this was another one of his wondrous adventures.

* * *

Ray sat opposite the Doctor, drinking the rest of her coffee, and noticed that he had ordered a cup of tea, nice and milky. She never really went for tea, but she didn't mind it. Setting down her cup, she looked into the Doctor's brown eyes, confusion still lingering in his warm orbs. 

"**I don't know how I kept on seeing you, your image would just come to me when I slept" **she shrugged the thoughts off, she really had no idea how she knew, she didn't want to explain it because she couldn't. **"that's all I know, sorry, but it is."**

The Doctor sat in silence before raising his eyebrow and looking straight at Ray. **"there might be a way to know who followed me, or you. Want to come?" **he asked smiling. To that, he got a gentle smile.

"**You bet Doctor" **she replied confidently

"**Come on then" **he said, getting up and grabbing her hand, pulling her with him out of the café and out into the sunlit paths of Swansea.

* * *

"**Are you sure this is going to work?" **Ray asked concerned. Both of them were currently creeping about the governmental building, avoiding guards and very pissed off looking local ministers. Looking around once more, the Doctor pulled ray across the corridor, and down some doors until the last room on the left. 

"**Told you"** he said proudly **"Now keep a lookout" **he said, taking out his Sonic Screwdriver. Ray looked out into the corridor, making sure that none came their way. She looked back to check on the Doctor, and caught herself thinking he was cute, before drawing her attention to the corridor once more.

Routing around in the locked (now unlocked) drawers of the filing cabinets, he found a folder with the word **_Torchwood _**on the front, and he hastily brought it out. Skimming through the file, he found a classified note, involving details to detain the Doctor at any and all costs.

"**this is not good"** he whispered to himself, before taking out the notes and some other papers and shoving them into his pocket. Looking up, he saw that Ray still looked out into the corridor. **"anybody coming?" **he asked

"**Nope" **she said, shaking her head a little, her red streaked hair swaying with the motion.

"**Good now, lets go" **he replied, taking her hand and casually walking out of the room.

* * *

Laughing all the way, the two stumbled onto the TARDIS, fits full of laughter breaking the silence all around the TARDIS, something that had not been for some time. Leaning back onto the TARDIS door, he shook his head. 

"**you just had to do that didn't you?" **Ray asked, in-between laughter. She held onto the TARDIS wall to keep her steady.

"**What? I didn't know that it actually said that on there!" **The Doctor hastily added, holding out his hands to his sides, as if feigning innocence. **"how was I supposed to know that the telepathic paper told that guard I was handsome and gorgeous!" **

"**I thought you knew how to use that stuff!"** Ray back talked, unbelieving in his attempt to seem innocent and unknowing.

"**Hey!" **he said, in a serious tone **"I may know how to use it, but its not my fault if it wants to show all of my great features"**

"**oh, just slightly cocky then?" **she asked laughing once more, causing him to shake his head and laughing along with her. He hadn't felt like this for some months, not since Rose had gone. He watched Ray as she walked over to the console, stroking the metallic covering. He felt the TARDIS hum, as if purring. He hadn't heard her do that in ages.

"**hey, Ray?" **he called out suddenly, causing her to jump a little, but was unperturbed by his outburst. She smiled and her eyes were questioning. **"I wanted to ask you…..if…." **he stuttered in the question. Maybe this was too soon for him, maybe this was going to be something bad, but hey, he was the Doctor, he was always getting into all sorts of situations

"**Would you like to come along with me?" **he said. He looked up form the grating, from where he had been looking towards, up to meet the delighted eyes of Soraya Mathews.

"**I'd love to Doctor, I'd love to" **she said smiling happily. She was suddenly caught in an embrace with the Doctor who seemed so overjoyed. He gently set her down and ruffled her hair, and getting an annoyed look from Ray.

"**One condition though"** Ray said suddenly, and the Doctor's whole façade dropped **"Next time, please concentrate when your using telepathic paper!" **she scolded.

* * *

thanks for reading, please review, and i hope you enjoyed it. i want to try and make this into a kind of series, but im not sure. i need something to do for the next 2 and a half months as i have that time off. YAY my exams have finished. anyway... 

Series or no series?

up to you...i have tons of ideas so i either keep this going or make tons of one shots.

Demmie


	2. Ancient Egypt

Author's note: okay, another part in this fic. i must say that this was actually quite hard to write, not the start, that was fine, it was the ending that really stumped me, so sorry if it sucks. anyway, i might just make some more on this in the next few weeks. who knows really...

disclaimer: No, dont own it, never will. And dont sue, i have no money anyway.

* * *

The Doctor's brow furrowed as he looked over the pages of paper he had gained, well mainly stole, from the governmental building in Swansea. One had been quite annoying to him, a detaining order. That meant that wherever he went in this timeline, or in the future, he would be detained and at all costs.

Glancing over to Ray, who was reading a book entitled **_Spatial anomalies and alien intelligence_** which he actually thought was quite boring, seeing as he knew nearly all races of life forms in the universe. He smiled when he thought about how Ray had plunged herself into the life of a Time Lord's companion. She had been quite shaky at start, all the new things were daunting to her, but she had taken it in her stride, _thankfully _the Doctor thought.

He wondered if she was a true psychic, as she had foreseen his arrival, and seen the goons that were out to get him. Without her, he would probably be in a government holding cell somewhere, probably deep underground. These humans were so predictable.

He glanced at the TARDIS who was resting at the moment, then back to the pages in front of him. Torchwood seemed to be such a pain nowadays. He pulled off his large, black rimmed glasses and placed them on the table in front of him, and proceeded to rub his forehead.

"**You alright?"** a familiar, sweet voice rang out, breaking the silence of the control room. He looked up and smiled at Ray, who looked worried. Human emotions were so fascinating, and sometimes annoying.

"**Yeah I'm fine. Now.." **he said, jumping up from the chair and walking over towards the console. **"..where are we to go today?" **he asked the room, though he only expected one to answer. Looking over to Ray, he saw she was thinking.

"**How about…..Egypt?" **she suggested, glancing upwards towards him.

"**Egypt?"** he asked

"**Yeah, you know, pyramids, pharaohs, strange people with papyrus, that kind of thing" **she said **"Ancient Egypt" **she added, just to finalise her thoughts.

His smile grew even more than she imagined it could have, and he nodded **"Yes!" **he said enthusiastically **"Ancient Egypt, the sand, the pyramids, the gods" **he said, slapping his own forehead **"how could I forget that!"** he said in disbelief.

"**I dunno, maybe it was something like you had with the telepathic paper!"** Ray said shaking her head, as she placed a hand over the Doctor's shoulder **"now, are we going?"**

"**yep, just need to choose a Dynasty….choose….from 1 to…30 I think it was" **he said one eyebrow raised in thought.

"**hmmm…..19 then" **Ray said, and before she knew, she had to hold onto the console, as the Doctor placed in the coordinates, and time period, and they were sent hurtling into the past. A soft thud announced they had arrived.

"**okay, it says that we are in 1274 B.C, the city of Thebes. Come on, lets find something for us to wear. Can't exactly go out in clothes that wont be invented for another 3000 years or so can we?" **he said before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Ray looked over herself in the mirror, _God, Egyptians really didn't care about who saw their body did they? _she thought.

She was meant to wear a very see through, pleated cotton dress, that came to her ankles, but she chose to wear a white dress underneath it. Her hair had been plaited into small plaits and looked black, which was good, but her red hair still remained, she wasn't about to dye them again. She had three gold rings on her fingers, and tear drop, gold earrings in her ear lobes. Around her neck, (and thankfully covered up the straps to her dress underneath) she wore a wide necklace, made of gold, turquoise and lapis lazuli stones.

Ray was beginning to resent suggesting Ancient Egypt. She only realised a few minutes ago that the wealthy wore the most transparent clothing, which the Doctor made sure that they wore.

Getting out her mascara, she blackened her eyelashes, and with her black eyeliner, made sure that the lines around her eyes were dark and quite wide, just a little more than usual. She shook her head at the thought that she had to do that.

She made sure she was respectful and she walked out into the console room.

The doctor was already there. He wore, what she though looked like a dress, but he had white trousers underneath.

"**Are those trousers authentic Doctor?" **she mocked, her hand on her hips. He turned to look at her, and his jaw nearly dropped. He himself wore a necklace much like hers, and rings of course. It was Egyptian fashion to wear it. He kept his hair the way it was, he didn't want anyone telling him how to wear his hair, especially now that he had it nice and spiky. Around his waist he wore a gold belt that looked like a scarf.

"**Are you gonna stand there gawping, or are you actually gonna help me over this grating? It kills you know!" **she scolded, but with a smile. The Doctor returned it and held out his hand to give her some help as she walked over the grating.

Together they walked out into the Egyptian city, Thebes.

* * *

A few hours later, The Doctor and Ray were walking around the temples in the city, looking at all the hieroglyphics. At this time of course, the original colours were there, all sorts of vibrant colours: red, black, blue, yellow, white. Ray thought it magnificent, the Doctor just couldn't shut up about all the technology and the way they did things, which was alright.

Ray just drowned it out. It was one thing to listen to the Doctor emphasising his ego, it was another to ignore it. In front of them was a lavish courtyard, with a small square pond. It was filled with white lotus flowers, and some were purple.

The Doctor walked around the yard, looking at each detail of each column that kept the surrounding building up and talking at the same time, while Ray went to sit at the edge of the pool, dipping in her hand to sway the cool, see-through water.

"**you know, we're probably the only ones to actually appreciate all this…."**

"**Doctor…"**

"**I mean we get to see this wonderful civilisation from the front lines, okay…I helped out a few of the hieroglyphic translators a bit, but they needed true help otherwise….."**

"**Doctor…" **Ray voice grew louder, but it didn't seem to pierce that thick skull of his. Ray sat staring down at a piece of metal stuck at the bottom of the pool. It didn't seem to fit in this world.

Placing her hand in, Ray touched the small metal object, though it didn't feel like metal. She gasped and stood up, taking a few paces back.

"**What's wrong?" **The Doctor seemed to finally notice that Ray had seen something, and said something, and her look of total shock and confusion only fuelled his imagination. **"hey…Ray, tell me what's wrong?" **he looked down into the pool, and saw what had made her so jumpy.

"**now….your not suppose to be there"** he placed his hand in and touched the object in question **"Your definitely not suppose to be here" **he said as he lifted it out. The pool, though, started to pull apart, and the water drained downwards into what seemed like an underground chamber. The Doctor looked confused, his mouth open in disbelief. **"okay….now that wasn't what I expected" **he said.

As all the water drained, he looked down into the chamber, and it looked big enough for them both to go down. Looking up to Ray he saw she was also interested. He admired that. **"Ladies first" **he said, gesturing to the chamber, to which he had a thump on his arm in response. **"Alright, jeez, calm down, I was only kidding!" **he laughed back, before lowering himself into the chamber.

Ray gingerly lowered herself in after the Doctor, he helped by holding her waist as she jumped down. She looked around the chamber they were in **"Doctor…?"**

"**Yes?" **he replied

"**don't get me wrong or anything…but…this shouldn't be here should it?" **she asked, her voice distant as confusion overwhelmed her. The Doctor's hand still kept at her waist, his senses not really happy enough to let her go. Something was not right here.

"**no it shouldn't" **his voice sounded far away, as he looked around the chamber. It was chiselled out rock, and a long corridor ran both ways from the chamber. **"Come on. Lets go" **he said, pulling Ray along with him.

There was nothing on the stone walls around them, which showed that it wasn't Egyptian. Nearly all the walls in Egypt was covered in hieroglyphs, al but the lowly peasant houses of course, and even then, some hieroglyphs had been found on their walls. Voices could be heard up ahead, and the Doctor slowed down, pushing his and Ray's backs against the wall. They both slowly made their way closer, and light could be seen up ahead, just beyond a corner.

Ray gasped silently as déjà vu once more overcame her. Looking back, The Doctor saw the confused look on her face **"What is it?" **he whispered to her.

"**It's…it's just I feel like I've been here before"** she whispered back, then she shook her head **"Come on lets keep going" **she said, pushing the Doctor a little to get him moving, and he reluctantly did.

The Doctor was dubious about whether to take Ray's opinion at face value. She might have been here, but then again, she might have had a dream about this, but he wouldn't know. He kept walking, slower than before, as they headed closer towards that dreaded corner. The voices were louder now, and could be heard by the Doctor's sensitive hearing. Ray could only hear a few words, not the whole sentence.

Stepping out into the chamber beyond that corner, the Doctor seemed to go unnoticed by the pair occupying the space before him. Ray walked to the Doctor's side, and stood patiently.

The two were huddled over a chest of some sorts, but it was easy to see what they held in their hands: priceless antiquities from Ancient Egypt, gold earrings, gold necklaces, statues and many other things, that should be in a Royal Tomb, inside a chamber in the Valley of the Dead or in a pyramid.

"**What are you doing here?" **The Doctor's tone was harsh, authoritative, and it nearly scared the hell out of Ray. She had never seen this half of him, well, she had never seen much of his personality.

The two whirled around and had the most confused look on their faces, it was nearly hilarious, except for the reality of the situation. **"Who the hell are you?" **one of them asked

Ray was the one to speak up first **"no matter who the hell are we, the question is, what are you doing here? Your not of this time, your clothing for one thing is so totally 21st century" **she said, her tone firm, but held it's characteristic lightness.

The two dropped what they had in their hands and fled into two opposite corridors. The Doctor went for the one on the left, and signalled for Ray to take the right. She did so obediently and took off.

The Doctor ran after the man from the chamber, he guessed his name was James, that came from the talking that they did….they were a chatty duo he had to admit that. He seemed to be catching up with him, and then James made a big mistake. He took a wrong turn, and got to a dead end. _Now that's lucky _the Doctor thought.

He took a minute to catch his breath, before asking James some questions. **"now…who are you?" **the Doctor asked, forcefully.

From what he gathered, James and his partner in crime, Josh, travelled around timelines, gathering information or certain artefacts for certain clients. They were rogue time agent. Nothing could ever be simple could it?

Escorting James back to the chamber where they first fled, the Doctor waited for Ray, who he had full confidence in. it only took a few more minutes for them to turn up, but Ray looked a little more worse for wears.

Ray had a gash on the side of her head, and blood had trickled down the side of her face. She smiled at the Doctor **"This bozo smashed my head against the stone wall." **she said, answering his unasked question. The Doctor rolled his eyes at this, the TARDIS would see to that once they get back.

He looked back to James and Josh, his firm, authoritative voice coming back **"Right, you two, are going to go back to wherever you come from, and you will never come back to this time again. Hear me?" **he asked, feeling his anger rising.

"**But, what about our buyer? We can't go back without this stuff!" **Josh protested, gaining a slap across the head from Ray. That'll teach him to hit her into a stone wall.

"**you can go without them. These belong in Ancient Egypt. Nothing else is suppose to be taken, only the stuff from archaeology" **she said, the pride in her voice.

* * *

Ray and the Doctor walked back through the sandstone city of Thebes, Ray's dress still held some of the crimson from her gash, but her hair seemed to cover it. **"Doctor?" **Ray said quietly

The Doctor looked over towards her. **"yeah?" **he asked her

Ray seemed distant for a moment, before answering. **"next time we go somewhere…..we avoid places with such see through clothing. Alright?" **she asked, smiling

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the Doctor pulled her towards him **"whatever you say" **he replied.

* * *

author's note: yeah i know the end sucks. i must admit, i have been stumped by that ending for a few days now. anyway, review

Demmie


End file.
